


Too Little

by starstruk97



Series: 5SOS One Shots [6]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Arguments, Boys play ice hockey, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, Luke is short, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Overprotective Ashton, Sad Luke, Some Humor, Swearing, accidental bullying, and really little, ice hockey, like how he was before he hit puberty, not much though, not music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruk97/pseuds/starstruk97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke hates being short. Always being told he's too little or too young. People always baby him, tell him to be careful just because he's tiny or the youngest. But what's worse? When your best friends belittle you.</p>
<p>Or Luke is young and short, Ashton is overprotective, Ice hockey is rough, Luke gets hurt, but everything is alright in the end!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 50%

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, a story of mine made to fit this fandom. Enjoy!

“Just be careful out there bro, State West are usually huge!” Ashton slinked a bare arm around his blonde friend’s shoulders.

“Jeez Ash, stop acting like my mum. I’ve played hockey before. I’ve only be doing in for what, 10 years?” Luke grumbled, shaking his friends’ arm off, resuming changing into his hockey gear.

“Yeah I know, but they are big and rough, you gotta watch yourself out there bud. I’m just sayin’, be careful. You could get hurt.” He patted Luke’s blonde hair, reaching for his own hockey jersey.

“You could get hurt too! I’m not going out alone, why don’t you tell everyone to be careful?” Luke sulked, sick of being babied.

“Come on man, it’s just cas’ your... well you’re little. You’re the smallest in the team, and the youngest, we gotta protect you.” Ashton smiled, not seeing how his friend was hurt by this.

“What’s that got to do with anything? Someone has to be the youngest and smallest! It doesn’t make me less of a player than everyone else!” Luke cried, getting frustrated at his older friend.

“Buddy, State West have a certain game play. Their big players gang up on the oppositions little players, in this case, you. Their main focus will be to hurt you and take you out, they’ll check you every chance they have. Plus, Harry is the captain of State West, you know he hates Michael and I.”

“I can hold my own, thanks! I made this team didn’t I? Jeez! And what does Harry hating you and Michael have to do with me?” Luke slammed his locker shut, facing his taller friend angrily.

“I’m not saying you can’t hold your own Lukey, it’ll just be harder and more dangerous for you, than the rest of the team.” Ashton ruffled Luke’s hair earning an angry growl. “And about Harry, Michael and I, may or may not have gotten into a fight with him last week about this game, and somehow our ages were mentioned and he found out you were the youngest by a bit and I have this really, really strong feeling that he may have told his team that, and they’ll gang up on you even more to get to Michael and I...” Ashton mumbled looked down sheepishly.

Luke growled, spun around and stormed out of the locker rooms. Why did everyone treat him differently just because he was either the smallest or the youngest, or both! They either babied him like he has a 7 year old, or ganged up on him, trying to beat him down! He was so sick of it!

“Dude! No need to freak! Just looking out for you!” He heard Ashton yell after him, but didn’t turn.

* * *

 

“Alright team, they are going to be rough, but then, so are we. We’ve just got to keep cool, get our heads in the game and play smart!” Coach Horan yelled in an encouraging voice while his boy’s huddled around him.

The team cheered, pumping themselves up, seconds away from heading on the rink.

“So are you ready? Are you up to this?”

“Yes!” The team yelled simultaneously.

“Are you ready to WIN?”

“YES!”

“Then, starting team, get out there and win!”

The guys cheered, the starting team making their way onto the ice.

“Luke!” the coach called, grabbing a hold of his shoulder, “You’re starting on the bench today mate, Liam will be taking your place for now.”

“What? Why? I always start!” Luke gasped confused and downtrodden.

“State West is just a little too rough for someone your size. They gang up on the smallest, which would be you. I don’t want you to get hurt, or the other team members to get angry.” Coach explained.

The explanation fuelled Luke’s anger even more, but he kept it in check, “Will I be playing, sir? At all?”

“We’ll see Luke, maybe, it depends how rough the game is, and how we are doing. Sorry kid, it’s not your fault or playing ability, you’re a great player, you’re just a little small.”

“Yeah, like that’s new.” Luke mumbled under his breath. “Thanks Coach.” He said respectfully, before making his way to the beach, watching as the game got under way.

* * *

 

It was half way through the second period; the score was 2-1, State West in the lead. Luke still hadn’t been on, and guess who had scored his team’s only goal: Ashton.

Suddenly, Louis was checked into the wall by two large State West’s. He crumpled to the ground and didn’t get back up.

Time was called, and Coach Horan ran out onto the rink, kneeling beside his fallen player.

“Louis, what hurts?” He asked seriously.

“Ribs.” Louis gasped, moaning in pain.

“Shit! Well you’re out of this game.” The first aid team, helped Louis of the ice and escorted him down to the locker rooms to assess his injuries.

“Get your replacement on the ice, so we can start the game.” The ref commanded.

Coach walked to his bench, looking at each of his bench players intently. “Damn it!” he hissed, “Luke, you’re on. Be careful.”

“Thanks Coach!” Luke yelled graciously, before skating onto the ice. He saw the scared look pass through his three friend’s eyes’, Ashton’s specifically.

* * *

 

The game was rough, and Luke must admit, he was being ganged up on. He’d been repeatedly checked into the boards by the biggest teenagers he’s ever seen. Though that didn’t deter him.

He had the puck and was skating towards the goal. No one was open so he couldn’t pass, be he had an open shot. Go for it, he though. Swinging his stick back, he smacked the puck with all his might, sending it flying, and right into the goal.

Before he could celebrate, let alone get his balance again, the two biggest men on the State West team smashed into him, checking him into the boards harshly.

His tiny limp body, crumpled to the ground, two heavy bodies falling on top. He cried out in pain, his vision blurring.

“Luke?” He heard a familiar voice murmur in the background. He yelped and whimpered in pain, as the two bigger boys pushed themselves off of him, none too gently.

“Luke? Talk to me. What hurts?” Ashton’s voice, maybe? Calum’s? Coach’s?

He tried to tell them, he really did, but when he opened his mouth a pathetic whine came out.

“Call an ambulance!” Defiantly Coach’s voice.

“Hey Luke, buddy, you’re gonna be alright.” Calum soothed, placing a hand on his.

“You scored buddy, a damn awesome goal if you ask me. Gotta chance to win now, you little champ.” Michael softly patted his red check.

“Bloody hell!” And there was Ashton. “Told you! Told you this would bloody happen! Coach should have kept you off! You’re too damn little! Knew they were gonna hurt you, now look! God damn it!”

Luke’s heart sank. He was being treated differently, picked on, _bullied **,**_ just because of his stature and age. Even worse, by his own friend. The leader of their group. Luke let a lone tear fall, not from physical pain, but from emotional.

“I told him to be careful!” Ashton growled.

That was the last thing Luke heard before he let himself slide into unconsciousness.


	2. 100%

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of the two-shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy - sorry for any mistakes.

“Family of Luke Hemmings?” A doctor with black hair and tan skin called out across the waiting area.

“Yes?” Liz stood up, followed by Calum, Ashton and Michael, who had only just arrived after finishing the hockey game.

“I’m Doctor Malik and I would just like to have a brief talk with you about Luke, before you may go in and see him. Follow me.” Doctor Malik led the four down the hallway where they stopped outside room 402.

“How is he?” Liz asked worriedly.

“He’s fine. Just woke up ten minutes ago and was asking for you and his friends. His injuries were easy to treat, and he should be able to leave whenever you are ready. He tore four ligaments in his right ankle, which is why he has been fitted with a moon boot and crutches. We have x-rayed his ankle, and it isn’t broken but may be fractured, we’ll have a specialist have a look at the x-rays and let you know as soon as possible. Though we don’t think he has. He has a minor concussion which we have pain killers for him to take every 6 hours.” The doctor handed the small box of pills over.

“His ribs are bruised, but only lightly; I advice he rests in bed for a couple of days, as using his crutches too much will put strain on them. He came in with blood with coming from his mouth, but not to worry, he split the inside of his cheek open, is all. The bleeding stopped quite quickly and will heal in a week or two. Other than those minor injuries, he is fine. He will need to be in the moon boot for 4 – 8 weeks and in a week I would suggest he starts going to the physio. He should be off crutches in 2 – 3 weeks. You may now go see him, and then fill out the paper work to take him home.”

“Thank you Doctor Malik.” LIz said graciously, and led the three teenagers into the room.

“Mum!” Luke called as he saw his mother enter the room, followed by his three friends.

“Hey baby, how are you feeling?”

“Fine, a little sore, but I got crutches!” Luke smiled, looking at his friends, but his smile faded when he saw Ashton, he quickly looked away. “Did we win?” He asked, changing the subject quickly.

“Yeah bud, 4-3. Calum and I scored a goal each as well. All four of us.” Michael said excitedly.

“Woah! Really? Good work guys. I hope coach is happy!” Luke smiled up at his tallest friend.

“Yeah well he’s not too happy that we’ve lost two team members for a couple weeks.” Ashton growled.

Everyone fell silent again.

“I’m just going to fill out the forms so we can take you home, baby. I’ll leave you four alone.” With that, Liz left the four friends in the small hospital room.

“So...” Calum squeaked awkwardly.

“Ashton, why are you mad at me?” Luke asked innocently, big blue eyes, wide.

“I’m not angry.” He groaned.

“Yeah you are.” Luke’s eyes teared up but he refused to let them fall. “When I got hurt, Cal and Mikey were comforting me. What were you doing? Yelling and swearing at me! You yelling: ‘I told him to be careful!’ was the last thing I heard before I blacked out! It wasn’t; ‘you’ll be ok, bud.’ Or ‘Good work, you’re so brave.’ No! It was you yelling!”

“Luke.” Ashton signed.

“No Ash, I was angry at you because of what you said to me in the locker rooms. You know I’m sensitive about my height! And there you were bullying me about it!”

“I wasn’t bullying you!” Ashton gasped.

“You were excluding me, treating me different because of my height. That’s a form of bullying!” Luke cried.

“I-I’m sorry. I just didn’t want this to happen.” Ashton deflated.

“No one wanted this to happen. I didn’t either. But I didn’t want to be left out and treated differently to prevent it. I’m not glass, I won’t shatter. Just because I’m small doesn’t mean I’m not tough.”

“Luke, buddy, I’m so sorry. I just – I – I don’t know. I wanted to protect you.” Ashton stuttered, walking to sit by Luke.

“It’s alright Ashy, I forgive you. Just next time protect me while I’m on the ice, don’t keep me off it. And I’m sorry too; I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you.” Luke looked up into hazel eyes.

“I forgive you. And I promise not to do that again.” Ashton pulled his smallest friend into a hug, holding tight.

“Cute.” Michael laughed with Calum, before they too joined in on the hug.

“Boys?”

“Yes?” All the boys yelled, jumping out of the hug acting as if they weren’t just having a chick flick moment.

“We can leave now.” Liz laughed.

“Sweet!” Luke sang, slowing swinging his leg off the side of the bed.

“Here.” Luke looked up to see Ashton handing him his crutches.

“Thanks.” Luke took his crutches and slowly made his way to the car. His friends watching him like hawks all the way.

“Do you need help to get in the car?” Ashton asked as they reached the red seven seater.

“Ash! What did we just say about babying?” Luke growled, a dark look in his eyes.

“Oh! I’m sorry! It’s just natural!” Ashton hurried.

Luke laughed and smiled, “just messing with you bro, yeah I would love some help. My ribs hurt so badly.”

Ashton signed, smiled, and helped his friend into the car, not before giving Luke a warm hug.

“Oh, this is so going on facebook.” Michael laughed.

Ashton whipped around to see Michael holding his phone up, obviously capturing the hug in a photo. “Oh no you don’t!”

Michael screamed and ran as Ashton chased him, all the while trying to post the photo on facebook.

“What should the tag say?” Michael gasped, “‘Coming out to the world!’ or ‘forgive and faggot!’”

“I’m going to kill you!”

“Hey buddy.” Calum sat beside Luke, out of the stupid friends’ way.

“Hey.” Luke giggled.

“Don’t worry about anything okay? If it makes it any better, Ashton cornered me and said exactly what he said to you to me. Yeah, it’s frustrating being treated differently or babied because your short but, its shows they care. He even cornered Michael and told him to be careful and watch out for Harry. So you not alone, it’s just how Ashton is.”

“Oh.” Luke looked down, “Now, I fell kinda bad.”

“Don’t worry, I think he has forgotten. He’s angrier at Michael now.” Calum looked over to see Ashton and Michael clawing at each other on the ground, fighting over the phone.

“Yeah. Everything’s good.”

“Not everything.” Calum smirked evilly, Luke looked at him confused, “Ashton’s after the wrong phone, I’ve got the photo!” Calum laughed showing Luke the small photo of them hugging, “Now what was the tag going to say? ‘Get a room!’ or ‘newly wed’?”

“CALUM!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KUDO and COMMENT and BOOKMARK please and thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> YAY! So this is going to be two chapters!!! :0 I'm slowly moving up in the world! hahaha
> 
> Please KUDO and COMMENT and BOOKMARK - it means a lot when you do and inspires me to write more!
> 
> Also if you have any Luke centric hurt/comfort/angst one shot ideas - feel free to send them through. I'm not making any promises because I am extremely busy but maybe it will inspire me??? Doesn't hurt to try! Thank Y'all!


End file.
